


Creep

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Damsel in Distress, F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Self-Harm, Implied Violence, Obsession, Pining, Self-Doubt, Stalking, implied drugging, lurking, not a healthy way to start a relationship my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor wants to be noticed by you but at the same time, he knows that is not necessarily a good idea. So he lurks until he is forced to make himself known to you.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913875
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> In which I tried to incorporate an entire song (Creep by Radiohead) into a story. It is also inspired a little by the song's backstory as well. It was a fun exercise in creativity. I did drop like maybe two lines from the song because they weren't needed in the narrative.

* * *

When you were here before Victor stayed hidden in the shadows watching from afar. You got too close to where he had been lurking so he gently made his presence known by coughing. But he couldn't look you in the eye as he strolled past you, Victor was hoping to catch the scent of your perfume. It was just as heavenly as he had hoped it would be…

* * *

_You're just like an angel_ , his thoughts drifted to you while staking out a hit for the bird. Victor stubbed out his cigarette then picked up the butt, just in case one of the smarter cops decides to check this spot. He should stop thinking of you when he has to carve a man up for his employer.

* * *

_Your skin makes me cry._ You were wearing a sweater that exposed one of your shoulders. He watched in wonder as you tucked your hair behind an ear leaving so much bare flesh to the world to see. All that skin he wanted to run a hand over it, to kiss it, mark it with his teeth. You were with people, so he stayed hidden and daydreamed instead. 

* * *

You float like a feather in his thoughts as he lays unsleeping in his bed at night. You deserve to live in a beautiful world not a shithole like Gotham. Victor looked through his phone glancing at the various snapshots he had taken of you, they weren’t the same. In the end, he deleted them knowing he’ll take more the next time he sees you.

* * *

You were on a date and Victor already hated the guy with you. Envious of the unworthy fool. Hearing your giggles as the guy says things that make you blush, “I wish I was special.” Your tone pleasant but also a bit dismissive of the jackass vying for your attention. _You're so fuckin' special,_ Victor wanted to shout it out, make you notice him. _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo stalking and hiding in the shadows._

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Victor had found her apartment, watching it from an alley across the way just barely out of sight. _I don't belong here,_ he chastises himself. Another date night for her and that douchebag. He shouldn’t watch but... _I don’t care if it hurts._ The man went in for a kiss and you pulled away putting a hand on his chest to stop him. This seemed to annoy the man he stormed off after saying something to upset you. The temptation to go after the asshole and make him hurt was thwarted by a text from the bird, another job.

* * *

His obsession with you put thoughts that never plagued him before into his mind. _I wanna have control._ And doubts about himself, _I wanna a perfect body,_ looking at his bare skin covered in sporadically placed tallies. You’d never understand the work of art he was turning his body into, would you? Of course not. _I wanna a perfect soul for her._ Victor let out a pained laugh at that thought that will never happen he closed that door ages ago.

Victor had to take care of some tasks for his boss, he didn’t get to do his now set routine of watching you at lunch, _I want you to notice when I'm not around._ A foolish want, he knew better yet he wanted it badly… he wanted you. _You’re so fuckin’ special._ “I wish I was special.” _But I'm a creep and I'm a weirdo_ the words drift in his mind and they fit him. Victor pulled out a gun as he kicked a door in…

* * *

_What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here_. Victor sat on the fire escape watching a party you are at if you weren’t there he probably would have crashed it. He could use a few drinks his fascination with you had kept him from visiting his favorite clubs, he was so tense from not letting off steam. He flicked his spent cigarette into the night watching it ricochet off a dumpster lid before landing in a puddle of an unknown substance, probably piss he mused to himself. 

Victor had come to the conclusion that he needed to end tonight’s torture and go home he heard a ruckus eyes swinging back to the party place out of curiosity. He saw you looking distressed, _she's running out the door. Why?_ Then it became clear when Victor saw the guy you turned down the other night, _she's running from him_. “I should have killed him,” the bird could have waited.

He already knew where you were heading, not towards cops, to your apartment. Victor took a shortcut through the building he’d been watching the party from, he’ll reach her before the jerk. Victor had moved faster than he realized the minute he had hopped off the fire escape ladder you slammed right into him. 

You looked dazed, not drunk, maybe drugged. Victor knew he was going to have a new tally tonight. “Help me. I think. I think he…” Your eyes widen slightly when they met Victor’s, recognition. 

The hitman brushed a gloved hand against your cheek, “Run home, sweetness. I’ll take care of it.” Victor fought the urge to kiss you, it would be wrong under the circumstance. “Go home and forget you saw me, okay.” 

You nodded obediently pausing only briefly to ask what he was going to do but he shook his head and walked away. _Something bad_ , he thought silently as he listened to the clacking of your heels, glancing back only once to see you do the same. 

* * *

After it was done and he was not covered in another man’s blood, Victor went to check on you. Letting himself in through the unlocked window of your apartment, it was dark except for a nightlight in your room. You were in bed sleeping off the effects of whatever asshole had given you. _I need to leave._ Frozen in fear when you sat up and asked him not to leave you alone. 

_Whatever makes you happy._ “I shouldn’t be here.”

“I know but I don’t want to be alone.” _Whatever you want._

“I just wanted to make sure you were safe,” you nodded not even questioning how he got in or how he knew where you lived, whatever dude had given you--

“Are you my guardian angel?” The question interrupting his thoughts, _You're so fuckin' special, I love you._

“No, I wish I was special,” But I'm a creep, “I'm a weirdo.”

“So am I,” You gave him a lopsided grin and his heart skipped several beats, _What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here._

“I don't belong here, sweetness.” Victor wanted to flee.

“Maybe. But I don’t want to be alone and I trust you to keep me safe.” You snuggled into the pillow and pulled your blankets around you, “I always feel safe when you are near.” Your words whispered into your pillow shook Victor, you’ve always noticed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it maybe leave a kudos or leave a comment. Though both would be nice but not expected.


End file.
